Az új élet kezdetén
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Egy újabb fanfictionom első része, melyben Grissom és Sara bevallja egymásnak, hogy mennyire szeretik a másikat, természetesen nem megy az olyan egyszerűen nekik sem...


Egy új élet kezdetén

Ez a műszak is úgy kezdődött a csapat számára, mint a többi. Három gyilkosság, a csapat pedig a szokásos módon feloszlott. Catherine Warrick-kal együtt egy kaszinói rablás közben elkövetett gyilkosság ügyét kapta. Nick Greg-gel ment egy halálos gázolás helyszínére. Sara pedig legnagyobb örömére Grissom-mal mehetett egy kettős gyilkosság helyszínére. A tetthely egy kastély volt, mely Grissom-ban ismerős érzéseket keltett. Sara lépett be először az ajtón, első útja az emeletre vezetett a hálószobába, ahol megtalálta az első áldozatot. Elővette a papírját a táskájából.

-30 év körüli nő, gyermeke nincs, testvérével élt, a halál oka szúrt seb.

-Hogy hívták? –kérdezte Grissom a háttérből.

-Melanie Heather!

-Heather?! –kérdezte félelemmel telt hangon Griss.

-Igen. –mondta Sara, amikor a férfi odaért. Gil meglátta régi ismerősét Lady Heather-t. Ő volt az egyetlen nő, aki képes volt kiismerni Őt.

-Szegény!

-Talán ismerted Őt? –kérdezte Sara kíváncsian.

-Igen, néhány éve az egyik ügy szála hozzá vezetett el!

-Gyanúsított volt!

-Nem, csak a halott ismerőse.

-Aha, értem!

Sara az ágyneműt vizsgálta és talált néhány hajszálat. Gyorsan berakta Őket egy bűnjeles tasakba. Benyitott a szobához csatlakozó gardróbba, ahol előkerült a másik halott, aki minden bizonnyal a halott testvére lehetett. A tárcája a zsebében volt. Sara elővette.

- Samantha Heather, 27 éves!

Sara talált itt is néhány hajszálat, amik nagy valószínűséggel megegyeztek a kint találtakkal. Grissom a vérfoltokat vizsgálta a szobában.

-Sara, itt valami nem stimmel!

-Mi a baj Griss? –kérdezte Sara, majd visszament Grissom mellé.

-Valamelyik nőt az ajtónál ölték meg, ott van a legtöbb vér!

-A vonszolásra utaló jelek csak az ágyig vannak!

-Igen, viszont a gardrób felé már csak foltokban van vér.

-Talán összevesztek valamin. Samantha leszúrta Melanie-t, majd az ágyhoz vonszolta.

-A veszekedésben viszont Ő is megsérülhetett, talán át akart öltözni, de…

-De olyan súlyos sebet kapott, hogy belehalt! –fejezte be Sara Grissom mondatát. Griss Sara-ra mosolygott.

-Ez még csak egy elmélet!

-Igen, még az! –mondta Sara. Gil elővette az ALS-lámpát, melynek segítségével láthatóvá válnak a különböző kisebb-nagyobb emberi szemnek láthatatlan foltok. Például testnedvek, vagy olyan ujjlenyomatok, amiket megpróbáltak eltűntetni. Az ágy lábánál levő támla tele volt ujjlenyomatokkal. Sara gyorsan levette őket, és berakta a hajszálak mellé.

-A hajakat átadom a laborosoknak, az ujjlenyomatokat pedig átnézem Mandy-vel. –mondta Sara.

-Rendben addig én lefényképezem a bizonyítékokat. –mondta Grissom, de még mindig a lepedőt vizsgálta.

-Oké, akkor majd bent találkozunk. Telefonálok, ha valami érdekeset találok!

-Várj! Ezt is vidd be! –mondta Griss és levett egy mintát az ágyneműről- Keress benne DNS-t!

-Megbeszéltük! Szia! –köszönt el Sara. Berakta az összegyűjtött bizonyítékokat a táskájába, majd beült a kocsijába és a laborhoz hajtott. Leadta a laboros srácoknak a DNS-vizsgálatra váró anyagokat, majd átment Mandy-hez.

-Szia Mandy! Van egy perced?

-Szia Sara! Persze, mondd csak!

-Lenne 10 azonosítandó ujjlenyomatunk, ha minden igaz jó néhány egyforma belőle.

-Mutasd csak!

Sara odaadta Mandy-nek az összes ujjlenyomatot, aki bevitte őket a gépbe. Majd elindította a kereső programot.

-Igazad volt Sara. Majdnem mind egyformák kettőt kivéve. A többinek megvan a tulajdonosa.

-Kitől származnak? –érdeklődött Sara.

-Az adatbázis szerint Tammy Felton.

-És mi van a másik kettővel?

- Úgy tűnik, nincs a rendszerben.

-Megyek beszélek Grissom-mal, hátha Ő többet tud erről a Tammy-ről! Köszi a segítséget!

-Nincs mit! –mondta Mandy, majd másik ügyekkel kapcsolatban is elkezdte futtatni a keresőt. Sara tovább ment a labor felé, közben telefonja után nyúlt, hogy tárcsázza Grissom számát. Ekkor valaki megérintette a vállát. Ijedten fordult meg, nem hallotta, hogy jön mögötte valaki.

-Szia Sara? Mit találtál?

-Jaj Grissom! –sóhajtott fel Sara megkönnyebbülve.

- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni!

-Semmi baj!

-Nos van valami jó híred?

-A 10 ujjlenyomatból 8 egy bizonyos Tammy Felton-hoz tartozik a másik 2 viszont ismeretlen!

-Vettem az áldozatoktól ujjlenyomatot! Hasonlítsuk össze!

Bementek Grissom irodájába, és megállapították, hogy a két lenyomat egyezett az áldozatokéval. Ekkor Catherine jött be az irodába.

-Sziasztok! Zavarok?

- Nem dehogy, mit hoztál? –kérdezte Griss a Cathy kezében látott papírok miatt.

-Gil emlékszel Tammy Felton-ra?

-Persze, az identitás zavaros lány!

Sara zavartan nézett kollégáira.

-Pontosan! Most került elő a holtteste!

-Ez remek! Pedig Ő volt az első számú gyanúsítottunk! –akadt ki Sara.

-Vagy éppen a harmadik áldozatunk! –mondta Grissom nyugodtan. És ez a nyugodtság megnyugtatta Sara-t is. Ekkor megcsörrent Sara csipogója.

-A labor! Kész a DNS-vizsgálat!

-Akkor menjünk! –mondta Griss, és elindultak a labor felé. Cathy mögöttük ment és a halottkém jelentését olvasta, Sara-ék pedig beszélgettek. A mögöttük haladó Catherine csak fél füllel hallott meg néhány mondatot.

-Sara, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy van valami, amit már régóta szerettem volna odaadni Neked!

-Tényleg? –kérdezte Sara óvatosan.

-Igen, nos megérkeztünk.

-Igen! –sóhajtott Sara. Befordultak jobbra, és benyitottak a laborba.

-Sziasztok! –köszönt Greg vidáman- Nos szakítottam egy kis időt arra amit leadtál Sara, és érdekes eredmény jött ki.

-Lekötelezel Greg! –mondta csintalanul Sara. Grissom furcsán nézett a lányra.

-Ennek örülök! –mosolygott Greg- Nos, a 4 hajszál közül, mindegyik XY-kromoszómát tartalmaz!

-Tehát a tulajdonosuk férfi! –mondta Catherine felnézve a jelentésből.

-Pontosan!

-Tudjuk már, hogy kitől? –kérdezte Grissom.

-Igen! –mondta Greg és fellapozta a papírokat- Adam Browen!

-Tammy cinkostársa! –mondta Cathy.

-Na szép kis halat fogtunk ki! –mosolygott Sara.

-Nem is biztos, hogy olyan kicsi! –jegyezte meg Catherine –Megyek a halottkémhez, egy újabb szemlére, hátha talált valami újat!

-Oké! Mi meg foglaljuk össze, hogy mit tudunk eddig! –mondta Grissom és intett Sara-nak, hogy kövesse Őt. A lány így is tett, követte Őt egészen az irodájáig. Sara megállt Gil asztala előtt, Griss viszont leült a székébe.

-Ülj le Te is! –mondta Grissom a székre mutatva.

-Nem köszi, jól esik egy kicsit állni!

Megpróbálták összeszedni, hogy mit tudnak eddig, de nem jutottak túl sokra. Ekkor Grissom egy kis mélykék színű bársony dobozt húzott elő a felső fiókjából. Odavitte Sara-hoz.

-Tudod, már rég óta vártam a megfelelő pillanatra és úgy éreztem, hogy most itt az idő, hogy ezt odaadjam Neked!

Átnyújtotta a dobozt Sara-nak, aki óvatosan felnyitotta a dobozt, egy gyönyörű arany nyaklánc volt benne, amin egy szintén aranyból készült CSI-os medál volt. A hátuljába bele volt vésve, hogy „Grissom-tól Sara-nak".

-Köszönöm! Ez egyszerűen… gyönyörű! –mondta Sara boldogan.

-Felrakhatom? –kérdezte Grissom óvatosan.

-Igen! -mosolygott Sara.

Grissom óvatosan kiemelte az ékszert a tartójából és a kis kapocs segítségével Sara nyakába rakta.

-Gyönyörű vagy!

Sara nem válaszolt csak még szélesebb mosollyal az arcán nézett mélyen Grissom szemébe. A férfi próbálta összeszedni magát, hogy elhívja valahová vacsorázni a lányt. Sara úgyszintén az első lépésen gondolkozott, de közben végig egymás szemébe néztek. Mindkettőjüket Sara telefonjának csöngése zökkentette ki a gondolatából.

-Ne haragudj! –mondta Sara, majd elővette telefonját. A számot nem írta ki a telefon. Így hát kilépett az ajtó elé, és felvette mobilját.

-Sidle!

-Nézz el a bejárat irányába édes! –hangzott a telefonból, majd megszakadt a vonal. A hang a telefonban nagyon ismerős volt Neki, de elsőre nem ismerte fel. A bejárat felé emelte tekintetét. Megijedt, még jobban, mikor Grissom megérintette a vállát. A volt barátját látta meg, akivel mellesleg már egy hónapja szakított. Hank próbálta visszahódítani, de mind végig sikertelenül. Sara-t elöntötte a düh. Megindult felé. Grissom az ajtó elé lépett, ahol az előbb Sara állt, és onnan figyelte a történéseket!

-Hank! Te meg mit keresel itt?! Megmondtam Neked, hogy szállj le Rólam! –emelte fel a hangját Sara, amikor odaért a sráchoz. Grissom nem értette a dolgot.

-Sara, én szeretlek! Értsd meg! –kérlelte Hank.

-Sajnálom Hank, de én már nem szeretlek. Úgy, hogy tartsd be légy szíves, amit kértem múlt hónapban!

Mikor Sara odament a sráchoz nem vette észre, hogy a medál megfordult a nyakláncon. Hank-nek szemet szúrt az írás rajta.

-„Grissom-tól Sara-nak"? Á, szóval új áldozat van a láthatáron! –mondta gúnyosan a férfi.

-Nem áldozat! –Sara még dühösebb lett- Na jó! Most már elég, tűnj el innen!

De nemcsak a lányt vezérelték heves indulatok, ugyanis a srácnál is felment a pumpa.

-Na idefigyelj Sara! Vagy engem fogsz szeretni, vagy senki mást! Rajtad a választás.

Miközben Hank beszélt erősen megszorította Sara csuklóját.

-Te szemét! Inkább senki, mint Te! –mondta Sara, majd nekilökte a srácot a falnak. Megfordult és elindult visszafelé Griss-hez, aki még mindig nem igazán értette a történteket. Ekkor váratlan dolog történt. Grissom mellett egy tőr fúródott bele a falba, ám ezzel egy időben Sara a felkarjához kapott. Gil-t nem különösen a tőr érdekelte, sokkal inkább Sara, ezért megindult felé. Sara tenyerét a felkarjára szorította, ujjai között némi vér csordult ki. Ahogy ezt Griss észrevette, megszaporázta lépéseit.

-Sara, jól vagy?

-Tüntesse el valaki ezt a szemétládát, mielőtt még nekiugrom! –tért ki a válsz elől Sara. Szerencsére Brass is látta az esetet, és hallotta Sara kérését, így szó nélkül kivezette Hank-et az utcára. Amíg Grissom nem figyelt Sara elindult a pihenő felé, mert tudta, hogy ott talál majd némi kötszert, amivel bekötheti a kezét. Amikor Gil megfordult, akkor Sara már belépett a pihenő ajtaján. Gyorsan utána ment.

-Sara, ki volt ez?

-A volt barátom! –mondta Sara a „volt" szót erősen hangsúlyozva. Eközben elővett néhány gézlapot, levette a kardigánját és megpróbálta bekötni magának a sebet. Nem túl sok sikerrel. Grissom odalépett mellé és elvette tőle a gézlapokat, majd óvatosan bekötötte a sebet.

-Köszönöm! –mosolygott Sara.

-Nincs mit! –mondta Griss, és visszamosolygott- Lehetne egy kérdésem?

-Persze!

-Hogyan talált meg?

-Tudja, hogy hol dolgozom. Amikor szakítottam Vele, megmondtam Neki, hogy sajnálom, de nem akarom többet látni. Azóta állandóan csöng a telefonom, és mindenhol ott van, ahol én! Kezdek beleőrülni!

-Sara, ha a munkádba nem őrülsz bele, akkor ebbe hogyan tudnál?

A lány újra elmosolyodott.

-Tudod, inkább dolgozom, minthogy hazamenjek és ezzel az őrülttel veszekedjek!

Ekkor Catherine lépett be az ajtón.

-Sziasztok!

-Szia Cathy! –köszönt Sara és Grissom egyszerre.

-Gil, mit keres egy tőr az irodád ajtajába fúródva?

-Nos…

-Hosszú történet! –szakította félbe Sara főnőkét. Catherine észrevett Sara karját.

-Veled meg mi történt?

-Mond az Neked valamit, hogy expasi?

-Csak nem Hank Stacer volt az? Az a helyes mentős srác?

Grissom értetlenül állt a két nő között.

-De igen! Egy hónapja szakítottam vele, azóta úgy is mondhatnám, hogy zaklat!

-Az élet néha kegyetlen! Gil a halottkém megállapította, hogy a három nőt ugyanazzal a fajta fegyverrel ölték meg!

-Akkor már csak meg kell találnunk, hogy melyikkel! –mondta Griss. Sara-nak eszébe jutott valami.

-Mi van, ha…

Catherine kiolvasta a szeméből, hogy mire gondolt.

-Gyere, nézzük meg!

Sara és Cathy kirohantak az ajtón és megálltak a falba fúródott tőr előtt. Cathy elővett a zsebéből egy latex kesztyűt és óvatosan kihúzta a tőrt a falból!

-Van kiöntött mintánk? –kérdezte Sara.

-Elvileg Warrick készített, valószínűleg az irodában szárad.

-Akkor menjünk! –mondta sara, majd intett a pihenő ajtajában álló Grissom-nak, hogy kövesse őket. A három törvényszéki szakértő belépett Catherine és Warrick közös irodájába. Megtalálták az asztalon a száradó mintát. Pár perc várakozás után teljesen megszáradt a szúrt sebekből vett minta. Összehasonlították a Hank által dobott tőrrel és… megegyezett a minta!

-Ez érdekes! –mondta Sara- És még Ő mondta, hogy én szemeltem ki a következő áldozatomat!

Grissom elmosolyodott kolléganőjének megjegyzésén, majd szó nélkül kiment az ajtón. Az előtérből meglátta az utcán álló Brass-t és Hank-et. Kiment.

-Brass, azt hiszem el kell, hogy beszélgessünk Mr. Stacer-rel!

Brass vette az adást, és bevezette Hank-et a kihallgató terembe. Sara és Catherine az üvegfal mögül figyelték, hogy mi történik.

-Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy mentős képes lenne ölni! –mondta Catherine.

-Soha ne mondd, hogy soha!

Sara nem igazán Hank-re figyelt, sokkal inkább Grissom-ra. Nézte, ahogy szemrebbenés nélkül tette fel a kérdéseket. Grissom pedig érezte, hogy Sara figyeli… Véget ért a kihallgatás, Hank bevallotta, hogy Tammy-vel Ő végzett, de azt tagadta, hogy Ő ölte volna meg a Heather-testvéreket. Grissom kilépett a teremből, és elindult hátra, ahol Sara és Catherine már várta.

-Újabb kérdések! –sóhajtott fel Sara, miközben elindultak végig a folyosón.

-Azt hittem, hogy szereted a munkádat. –mondta Grissom meglepetten.

-Igen, csak most eléggé fáradtnak érzem magam.

Ekkor David ugrott elő szinte a semmiből.

-Van egy újabb hírem! –mondta, majd átadott Sara-nak egy jelentést, aki azonnal olvasni kezdte.

-Tammy Felton, nem a kés szúrta sebtől halt meg. A sebben fertőzést találtunk! –közölte David Catherine-nel és Grissom-mal.

-Vírus fajtája? –kérdezte hirtelen Sara.

-A laborba küldtem azonosításra! –mondta David, majd visszament a boncterembe Dr. Robbinson-hoz, aki éppen a Heather-testvéreket tárta fel. Mindhárman a labor felé vették útjukat. Sara most már még fáradtabbnak és levertebbnek érezte magát. Grissom az első útba eső dolgozót megkérdezte, hogy mi van az anyaggal, erre Ő csak ennyit mondott.

-Nem sikerült azonosítani, ezért felküldtük Trace-be. Egy órán belül ígértek eredményt.

Griss visszament a lányokhoz, és elmondta a lényeget. Sara viszont kezdte magát egyenes furcsán érezni, úgy ahogy eddig soha!

-Azt hiszem, most hazamegyek!

-Sara, jól vagy? –kérdezte Grissom aggódva.

-Nem igazán! De nyugi, minden rendben lesz! –mondta Sara, majd elköszönt kollégáitól, felkapta a cuccát, és kiment a hátsó ajtón, ami a parkolóhoz vezetett. Amikor kilépett az utcára, a friss levegő szinte ütésként érte. Megszédült, de talpon maradt. Lassan megindult a kocsija felé. Nick ekkor érkezett meg. Meglátta a sápadt Sara-t és odasietett hozzá!

-Szia! –köszönt rá érdekes hangon Sara, amikor észrevette.

-Szia Sara! Minden rendben? –kérdezte Nick érdeklődve. Választ azonban nem kapott. A lány újra megszédült, és már nem bírt talpon maradni. Egyenesen összeesett. Ha Nick nem lett volna ott, hogy elkapja, valószínűleg elterült volna a földön. Nick beültette az autójába. Majd rácsipogott Grissom-ra. Gil szinte egy pillanat alatt ott termett, a rohanó Catherine-nel a nyomában.

-Mi történt Nick? –kérdezte Grissom.

- Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Sara összeesett, és most itt ül a kocsiban.

Griss csak a mondat végén látta meg az ájult Sara-t, ám azonnal nyúlt a telefonja után, és hívott egy mentőt. A kiérkezett mentő azonnal bevitte Sara-t a Desert Palm kórházba. Gil nem tudott vele menni, mert sürgős hívást kapott a laborból, így Catherine ment el Sara-val. Grissom azonnal visszament a laborba, ahol Greg várta, aki közben a különböző szerek között keresett valamit!

-Hallom kerestél! –mondta Grissom.

-Igen! Visszakaptuk az anyagot! Sikerült azonosítaniuk! Udbisaćˇ-vírus!

-Lefordítanád Greg, hogy ez mit jelent?

-Azt, hogy Sara-nak két órán belül meg kell kapni az ellenszert, különben…

-Rendben, milyen anyagot keresünk? –vágott közbe Grissom.

-A neve Ĉrnozaly-Plavĉja! Ritka anyag, de múlt héten kaptunk belőle! –mondta Greg miközben lázasan kereste az ellenszert Sara számára. Griss is besegített…

…Eközben Sara-t a kórházban rögtön az intenzív osztályra vitték…

-Megtaláltam! –kiáltott fel Greg, majd kivett a szekrényből egy kékes-lilás löttyöt.

-Gyerünk a kórházba!! –mondta Grissom idegesen, majd kisiettek a parkolóba. Nick ott várta Őket. Kocsiba szálltak. Útközben értesítették Warrick-ot is. 10 perc alatt bent voltak. Megkeresték a főorvost, aki kijelentette, hogy Sara-nak nem sok esélye van, de talán ez a szer segíthet Neki. Az orvosok a lány köré gyűltek és egy speciális intravénás módszerrel beadták Neki az ellenanyagot. A pulzusa (valószínűleg a szer hatására) kezdett visszaállni a normális szintre, és a légzése is normális lett. Kijöttek a szobából, csak a főorvos maradt ott a csapattal, hogy szemmel tartsa a beteget.

-Eddig úgy tűnik, hogy az ellenszer bevált!

-Ez remek hír! –mondta Nick, és úgy tett, ahogy a többiek, az üvegfalon keresztül nézte a sápadt Sara-t.

-Azonban még kérdéses, hogy mikor ébred fel! –lombozta le Őket az orvos. Grissom most nem tudott másra koncentrálni, csak Sara-ra. Ekkor Warrick is megérkezett.

-Jöttem, ahogy csak tudtam! Mi történt?

-Megvágták egy vírussal fertőzött késsel, most kapta meg az ellenszert! –magyarázta Catherine. Warrick nem válaszolt. Ekkor azonban valami furcsa történt, Sara végre megmozdította a kezét. Az orvos bement, hogy újra megvizsgálja. Sara szinte már teljesen magánál volt. Az orvos kiment, és azt mondta, hogy egyelőre csak egyvalaki mehet be hozzá. A csapat úgy döntött, hogy először Grissom menjen be Sara-hoz, bár bármelyikőjük szívesen bement volna. Griss benyitott, és odasétált az ágyhoz.

-Szia! –mondta Sara, majd eleresztett egy halvány mosolyt.

-Szia! Hogy vagy?

-Már jobban!

-Ez jó hír! Eljöttek hozzád a többiek! –mondta Grissom, majd a kint várakozók felé mutatott.

-Igen, tudom! –mondta Sara halványan mosolyogva és integetett a többieknek, akik széles mosollyal az arcukon integettek vissza. –Van valami fejlemény az ügyben? –kérdezte Sara érdeklődve.

-Te még betegen is dolgozni szeretnél? –kérdezett vissza Grissom mosolyogva. Sara visszamosolygott, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, bejött az orvos és jelezte, hogy a látogatást egy rövid időre meg kell szakítaniuk. Sara szomorúan nézett a távozó Grissom után, aki szintén nem volt túl boldog. Az orvos újra megvizsgálta Sara-t.

-Hogy érzi magát Ms. Sidle? –kérdezte az orvos.

-Jól, elég jól. –válaszolt Sara.

-Rendben! A méreg úgy tűnik, hogy eltűnt a szervezetéből, hála a kollégái gyorsaságának. Néhány órát viszont a megfigyelések miatt még itt kell töltenie, de ha kérhetném legalább egy napot maradjon otthon és pihenjen, mielőtt munkába áll.

-Hát, ha nagyon muszáj! –sóhajtott fel Sara, amikor az orvos kiment. Felült az ágyon. Nagy örömére mindenki bejöhetett hozzá. Körbe ülték Sara ágyát.

-Mit mondott a doki? –kérdezte Nick.

-Már csak néhány órát kell itt töltenem, a megfigyelések miatt!

-Ez remek hír! –mondta Warrick.

-Utána, pedig újra nyomozhatunk! –mosolyodott el Sara.

-A kis munkamániás! –mosolygott Greg.

-Tudod, jobban érzem magam, ha Veletek vagyok.

-Erről már beszéltünk Sara! Találj magadnak egy hobbit!

-Még nem sikerült! –vallotta be Sara.

Így beszélgetett a csapat bő egy órán keresztül. Ekkor bejött az orvos. Kiküldte a többieket. Elvégzett még egy utolsó vizsgálatot. Sara most már haza mehetett. Összeszedte a cuccait, majd kilépett a szobaajtón.

-Nos, újra együtt a csapat! –mondta Sara boldogan. Grissom hazavitte Őt, de nem maradt Vele. Úgy érezte, hogy még nem áll készen arra, hogy feltárja a lelkét Sara-nak. Gil hazament, evett néhány falatot. Lezuhanyozott, majd lefeküdt aludni. Pontosabban csak szeretett volna aludni, mert gondolatai Sara körül forogtak. Néhány házzal és pár lakással arrébb Sara is csak Grissom-ra tudott koncentrálni…

…Mikor Sara reggel kilenc körül felébredt, úgy határozta, hogy ma akkor is bemegy dolgozni. Mindenképpen a végére akart járni az ügynek. Tulajdonképpen a munkahelye lett a második otthona. Ha nem mehetett be, úgy érezte, hogy egy darabot vettek el az életéből. Kedd volt, és a postás ilyenkor szokta kihozni a szokásos „Feel Yourself everyday!" című magazint. Sara lesétált a postaládához, kivette a magazint, majd visszament a lakásába és leült a kanapéra. Belelapozott. A végén megtalálta a horoszkópját. A munkánál és a szerelmi életnél egyaránt rengeteg szerencsét írt.

-Rám is férne egy kis szerencse!

Amikor ezt Sara kimondta, abban a pillanatban a belvárosban Grissom benyitott a laborba, hogy megnézze találtak-e idegen DNS-t a Heather-testvéreken. Az eredmény az asztalon várta.

-Michael Brandon, egy hete szabadult. –olvasta Grissom magában. A telefonja után nyúlt és tárcsázta Jim számát.

-Brass! –hallatszódott a telefonból.

-Szia! Grissom vagyok!

-Szia! Mondd mire lenne szükséged?

-Michael Brandon-ra!

-Bizonyíték ellene?

-DNS-minta a Heather-testvérek holttestén.

-Rendben, amint bejönnek a többiek, kimegyünk a pasasért!

-Kösz!

-Nincs mit, ez a munkám!

Ezzel befejezték a beszélgetést és letették a telefont. Grissom belépett az irodája ajtaján és leült elmélkedni, hogy mi legyen a következő lépésük. 5 perc telhetett el így, amikor Catherine nyitott be hozzá!

-Szia Gil!

-Á, szia Catherine!

-Mi újság az ügyben? –kérdezte Cathy, majd leült Grissom-mal szemben.

-Van egy új gyanosítottunk!

-Ez jó hír! De hogy van Sara? –tért a lényegre Catherine.

-Tegnap este óta nem beszéltem Vele.

-Pedig biztos szeretné hallani a hangod!

-Tessék? –kérdezett vissza értetlenül Grissom.

-Ugyan már Gil. Hiszen a vak is látja, hogy Sara mennyire oda van érted! És abban biztos vagyok, hogy Te is táplálsz valamilyen érzelmet iránta!

-De… -próbált szóhoz jutni Griss.

-Nincs de Gil! Beszélj Vele! Hívd meg vacsorázni! Gondolom, nem kell elmagyaráznom Neked, hogy mit kéne tenned! Egyszer ráun a várakozásra, és akkor végleg elveszíted Őt! Ébredj fel Grissom, és legyen végre magán életed!

Grissom csak hallgatta a tényeket, és belátta, hogy Catherine-nek igaza volt! Úgy döntött, hogy a kihallgatás után beszél Sara-val, és, ha minden jól megy elhívja majd vacsorázni! Cathy elköszönt, majd kiment a folyosóra, ahol összefutott Warrick-kal, és együtt elemezték tovább az ügyük szálait! Griss az órájára nézett. 10:30-at mutatott. Pár percig csak az órát bámulta, ahogy telnek a percek, másodpercek, amikor Brass nyitott be!

-Michael Brandon nyersen és frissen a kihallgató szobában tálalva!

Grissom vette az adást, és követte a rendőrkapitányt a terembe. Másfél órán keresztül próbáltak kihúzni belőle valamit, de mindent tagadott, és nem tudta, hogyan került a DNS-e a lányok testére. Ezek után kénytelenek voltak elengedni. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, Brass telefonja újra csörgött. Egy újabb behozatal.

-Catherine volt az, be kellene hoznunk Adam Browen-t, úgyhogy én már itt sem vagyok!

Grissom elköszönt, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse Cathy-t. Warrick-kal együtt meg is találta.

-Sziasztok! –köszönt Griss.

-Szia! –köszönt Catherine és Rick egyszerre.

-Kihallgattuk Michael Brandon-t!

-Új gyanúsított?

-Igen, de nem sok sikerrel.

-Mindent tagadott, igaz? –kérdezte Warrick.

-Igen, de mi a helyzet Nálatok?

-Szóra kell bírnunk Adam-ot, hogy mit tud Tammy-ről!

-És arról is érdeklődünk, hogy vajon, hogyan került a hajszála a bűntett helyszínére.

-Kíváncsi vagyok mi lesz az eredmény! –vallotta be Grissom…

…Sara azon gondolkozott, hogy mit csináljon addig, amíg nem kezdődik a műszak. Addig pedig még 6 óra volt hátra legalább! Odasétált az ablakhoz, és kinyitotta, hogy a nap sugarai átjárhassák a lakást. Visszaült a kanapéra és egy újabb cikk olvasásába kezdett… Bent Brass jelezte, hogy Adam-et nem találták, de körözést adtak ki, így bármikor behozhatják. Griss úgy döntött, hogy felugrik Sara-hoz, és visz Neki egy kis ebédet is meglepetésként. Beszállt a kocsijába, és megállt a „Vega" nevű étterem előtt és vett két Veggie Burger-t. Visszaszállt a kocsijába és Sara lakásához hajtott. A kapu nyitva volt, Griss a lifthez sétált és benyomta a 4-es gombot. A lift lassan emelkedett, majd a negyediken megállt. Kiszállt a liftből. A 3. ajtóra ki volt írva, hogy Sara Sidle. Bent Sara a kanapén ült és olvasott. Ekkor a másik szobából előkerült egy kis bernáthegyi kutya, aki a Norina névre hallgatott. Felugrott Sara mellé.

-Szia Norina! –mondta Sara és megsimogatta a fejét. Ekkor kopogtak. Sara odasétált az ajtóhoz. Norina elnyúlt az ágyon, majd lassan elszundított.

-Ki az? –kérdezte Sara.

-Grissom! –hallatszódott az ajtó mögül. Sara értetlenül nézett maga elé, de gyorsan kinyitotta az ajtót.

-Szia! –köszönt Sara.

-Szia! Gondoltam meghívlak egy ebédre, de mivel az orvos azt kérte, hogy maradj itthon, így inkább elhoztam!

-Olvasol a gondolataimban! –mosolygott Sara. Beinvitálta, majd leültek és megebédeltek. Utána Sara megetette Norina-t, majd leültek a kanapéra.

-Szép kutyus! –jegyezte meg Gil.

-3 hónapja egy menhelyen találtam rá, első látásra a szívemhez nőtt!

-Nem csodálom! –mondta Grissom. Megfogta Sara kezét, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett –Sara, nem bírom tovább!

A megszólított kérdően nézett rá.

-Szeretlek Sara, mindennél jobban!

Sara szemei felcsillantak, elmosolyodott. Közel hajolt a férfihoz és megcsókolta. Amikor a lány el akart szakadni, Grissom magához húzta és szenvedéllyel telt csókolózásba kezdtek. Ám a csókolózás vetkőzésbe torkollott. Gil az ölébe kapta Sara-t és szenvedélyes csókok közepette bevitte a hálószobába! Már nem érdekelte semmi más Őket a világon, csak az, hogy itt vannak, együtt. Grissom csókolni kezdte Sara testét, aki még nagyobb izgalomba került ennek hatására. Testét szinte felemésztette a vágy. Grissom is hasonlóan érzett, amikor a lányba hatolt. Minden porcikájuk tüzesen izzott…

… Kicsit később.

-Azt hiszem ezt már hamarabb meg kellett volna tennünk! –mondta Sara, majd szorosan a férfihoz simult.

-Egyetértek édes!

Grissom először szólította így Sara-t, akinek nagyon jól esett. Kb. egy negyed óra múlva megszólalt Grissom mobilja. Gil a kezébe vette a telefont, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor látta, hogy csak SMS-e érkezett. Megnyitotta az üzenetet, és gyorsan elolvasta.

-Valami jó hír, drágám? –kérdezte Sara mosolyogva.

-Cathy küldte. Adam Browen rács mögött a Heather-testvérek meggyilkolásáért. Michael Brandon pedig bűnrészességért.

-Ritka az ilyen gyorsaság! –jegyezte meg Sara tűnődve.

-Igen, az! –mondta Grissom, majd közelebb húzta magához Sara-t –Mire gondolsz most?

-Arra, hogy mennyi időt elvesztegettünk, és, hogy milyen jó, hogy itt vagy.

-De többet nem fogunk elvesztegetni! –mondta Gil és megcsókolta Sara-t –Azt ugye tudod, hogy nem engedlek el soha többet?

Sara elmosolyodott.

-Merem remélni!

A beszélgetés után következő csöndet Grissom mobiljának csörgése zavarta meg. Megnézte, hogy ki az.

-Muszáj felvenned? –kérdezte Sara.

-Sajnos, Catherine hív.

Felvette a telefont.

-Grissom! –szólt bele.

-Szia Gil! Cathy vagyok!

-Szia! Mi történt? A hangod alapján elég zaklatottnak tűnsz!

-Grissom jönnöd kell! Vonatkatasztrófa történ, valószínűleg nem a puszta véletlen miatt ütközött a két személyvonat. Legalább 20 halott van, elkélne a segítség!

-Mennyit mondtál Catherine? 20 halott? –akadt ki Grissom, pedig ez nem volt szokása. Sara is elég ideges lett, amint meghallotta a húszas számot.

-Igen Gil, jól hallottad! Sőt, ha nem lenne nagy probléma Sara is jöhetne.

-Rendben majd beszélek Vele! –mondta gyorsan Griss.

-Akkor bent a laborban találkozunk, mert még van egy kis papírmunkám, ami nem várhat.

-A többiek már kint vannak?

-Igen, és Gil légy szíves siess!

-Oké, fél óra és bent vagyok! –mondta Grissom, majd letették a telefont.

-Mondd, hogy én is mehetek! –csillantak fel Sara szemei.

-Ha nem okoz problémát!

-Nekem ugyan nem! Csak az a kár, hogy nem maradhatunk így együtt.

-A többiek előtt tartsuk titokban? –kérdezte Grissom.

-Igen, ameddig lehet. –mondta Sara, majd megcsókolta Grissom-ot –Akkor menjünk!

Sara maga köré tekerte a takarót, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Grissom is felöltözött. 10 perc múlva már készen voltak. Kiléptek az ajtón. Sara bezárta a lakást, lementek a lifttel, majd kint beszálltak Gil kocsijába. A délutáni forgalomban negyed óra alatt bent voltak.

-Sziasztok! –köszönt Catherine.

-Szia Catherine! –köszönt Sara és Grissom egyszerre.

-Hogy vagy Sara? –kérdezte Cathy, miközben összeszedte a cuccát.

-Remekül! –mosolyodott el Sara.

-Indulhatunk? –kérdezte gyorsan Grissom.

-Persze, kövessetek! –mondta Catherine, majd kimentek a parkolóba. Grissom beszállt Sara-val a kocsijába, Cathy pedig a sajátjába. Pár perc alatt megérkeztek a Stauter vasútállomásra, Vegas határánál. Ahol két személyvonat eddig ismeretlen okokból összement. Legalább 20 halottat jelentettek be. Warrick, Nick és Greg már javában dolgoztak amikor kiértek…

… 1 hónap múlva.

Sara és Grissom egy újabb ügyön dolgoztak. Reggel együtt mentek be, de a bejárati ajtón mindig kis késéssel léptek be. Először mindig Grissom ment be, majd Sara pár perc múlva követte. Catherine-nek szemet szúrt már néhány mozdulat, de úgy gondolta, hogy csupán a véletlen miatt fordultak elő. Pedig rosszul tudta, mert egyáltalán nem a véletlen műve volt. De térjünk vissza az ügyre. Egy eléggé egyszerű gyilkosság történt, megtalálták a gyanúsítottat, de Ő tagadott mindent és bosszúra esküdött. Sara-ék nem ijedtek vissza a bosszú miatt, már rengeteg gyanúsított fenyegette meg Őket, de eddig mindegyik a börtönben kötött ki. Most nem így volt. A gyanúsított személy egy nő volt, Melinda Fine. A kihallgatás után el kellett engedni, mert nem volt meg még minden kérdésre a válasz, aminek segítségével bíróság elé vihették volna az ügyet. Másnap sajnálatos módon jelentették, hogy Melinda megszökött, és lövésük sincs, hogy hol lehet.

-Na ez remek! –motyogta Sara mérgesen, miközben Griss irodája felé tartott. Benyitott az irodába.

-Szia édes! –köszönt Grissom. Az irodában rajta és Sara-n kívül nem volt senki más.

-Szia! –mondta Sara, majd elcsattant köztük egy apró csók –Hallottad mi történt?

-Nem, miért mi történt?

-Melinda kicsúszott a kezükből! Megszökött, és Brass embereinek lövésük sincs, hogy mégis merre lehet!

-Ez nem lehet igaz! –csattant fel Grissom.

-Most mi lesz így az üggyel?

-Egyelőre szüneteltetjük a nyomozást, várunk amíg behozzák Melinda-t.

-Nem szeretem, ha nem tudunk valamiz megoldani!

-Én sem! –mondta Grissom. Ekkor Nick nyitott be az ajtón.

-Sziasztok! Grissom elrabolhatnám Sara-t egy új ügyre?

Sara szemei felragyogtak. Hiába változott meg a magán élete, a munka iránti vágya nem csillapodott.

-Felőlem mehet, de kérdezd meg talán Őt is! –mondta Grissom.

-Sara? –kérdezte Nick a kérdezett felé fordulva.

-Hát mivel Griss elengedett, a mi ügyünket meg úgyis felfüggesztették. Helyszín?

-I15-ös út mentén, Vegas határa, egy sivatagi kisbolt.

-2 perc múlva kint vagyok a kocsinál!

-Akkor kint a kocsinál! –mondta Nick, majd kiment a parkolóba.

-Nos, akkor Nekem most mennem kell! –mondta Sara, majd egy szenvedélyes csókkal köszöntek el. Catherine pont akkor ment el az iroda előtt.

-Biztosan káprázik a szemem!! –gondolta magában, és nem akart hinni a szemeinek. Gyorsan tovább ment, végig a folyosón.

-Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! –motyogta, miközben sétált a folyóson. Warrick pont szembe jött Vele, észrevette, hogy mennyire zavart.

-Cathy minden rendben van? –állította meg Rick.

-Grissom és…és Sara.

-Ezzel mit akarsz mondani? –kérdezte értetlenül Warrick.

-Láttam… láttam Őket csókolózni! –nyögte ki végül Catherine.

-Ez biztos?!

-Igen.

-Szerintem csak közel hajolva beszélgettek!

-Warrick, a saját két szememmel láttam Őket csókolózni! –mondta halkan, de mégis mérgesen Cathy.

-Na jó, majd utána járunk, de most gyere a laborba! Kész a DNS-vizsgálat!

-Oké! –mondta Catherine, majd tovább mentek a laborba. Sara eközben kilépett a parkolóba vezető ajtón. Odasétált, majd beszállt Nick kocsijába.

-Akkor mehetünk! –mondta Sara, majd bekapcsolta a biztonságiövet. Fél óra alatt kint voltak a bűntény helyszínén. Kiszálltak a kocsiból, a kint levő rendőr jelezte, hogy riasztást kapott, és mennie kell. Nick rábólintott, hogy menjen nyugodtan.

-Én megyek hátra!

-Akkor én meg bent nézek körül! –mondta Sara. Szétváltak. Sara bement a boltba, hátul a pult mögött volt a holttest. Elkezdte begyűjteni az ujjlenyomatokat a pultról. Majd bevitte Őket a gépbe egy kézi-scanner segítségével. Várta az eredményt. Addig további nyomokat keresett a padlón. Pár perc után jelzet a gép, hogy meg van az eredmény.

-Ez nem lehet igaz! Melinda itt járt! –állapította meg Sara.

Eközben hátul Nick néhány keréknyomot fotózott, amikor valaki hátulról leütötte. Sara az ablak fölötti polcon lévő nyomokat vizsgálta, de nem vette észre a kint lejátszódó jelenetet. Eközben kint, az a nő, aki leütötte Nick-et, levette a kapucniját, és így előkerültek vörös fürtjei. Melinda Fine volt az. Előhúzta Nick fegyverét, és célba vette a mit sem sejtő Sara-t. Célzott… és lőtt. Sara ájultan esett össze. Fine visszadobta a fegyvert az ájult Nick mellé, csak arról megfeledkezett, hogy az ujjlenyomatát rajta hagyta a fegyveren és a vasrúdon is. Beült a közelben hagyott kocsijába, majd sietősen elhajtott. 10 percig némaság honolt a vidéken. Majd Nick lassan ébredezni kezdett. Megfogta sajgó fejét.

-Mi a fene történt? –kérdezte magától, majd meglátta a mellette heverő fegyverét és a vasrudat –Ez egyre érdekesebb!

Eszébe jutott Sara. Megindult a ház felé, és amikor észrevette a golyó által betört ablakot futni kezdett. Benyitott az ajtón, és meglátta a félholtan fekvő Sara-t, a hasán lőtt sebbel. Rengeteg vért vesztett, az alatt, amíg Nick is ájult volt. Azonnal mentőt hívott, és a szolgálati rádión keresztül helyszínelőket kért. Grissom hallotta a kérést, de Nick nem említette Sara-t. Gil azonnal kocsiba szállt, és a mentőkkel egyidőben érkezett meg. Amint a mentősök bementek a kisboltba Nick kijött, hogy helyet adjon Nekik.

-Szia Nick! Mi történt? –kérdezte Griss. Nick nem válaszolt, csak a hordágyra mutatott, amin a félholt Sara-t hozták ki. Grissom elsápadt, és rettegés fogta el, hogy elveszíti élete szerelmét. Vega rendőrkapitány is megérkezett és biztosította a helyszínt, így Grissom Nick-kel együtt követhette a mentőt a Desert Palm kórházba. Nick a csipogóján keresztül üzent a többieknek, akik ahogy megkapták az üzenetet rögtön autóba szálltak és elindult a kórházba. Sara-t azonnal a műtőbe vitték, hogy kioperálják a golyót a hasából. Catherine, Warrick és Greg pár perc múlva megérkeztek. A folyosón összetalálkoztak Nick-kel.

-Hol van Sara? –kérdezte Cathy.

-A műtőben! –jött a rövid válasz.

-Mit mondanak az orvosok?

Grissom is meglátta Őket és odasietett.

-Sajnos semmit! –válaszolt Greg kérdésére. Hosszú és fáradalmas órák vártak a csapatra. Sara-t 3 óra múlva tolták ki a műtőből és sietősen egy magánszobába vitték, ahol rengeteg gép figyelte az állapotát. Mindenki csak bámulta a csendesen alvó lányt. Az orvosok altatás alatt tartották ugyanis valakit felfedeztek a műtét alatt. Mivel Sara helyszínelők, a veszélyes helyzetek elkerülésének érdekében a főorvos úgy döntött, hogy beszél a csapat főnökével, Grissom-mal. Odasétált hozzájuk az orvos.

-Mr. Grissom! Kérem, kövessen!

A többiek csak reménykedtek, hogy jó hírt kapnak. Griss belépett az orvos irodájába.

-Kérem, foglaljon helyet! –mondta az orvos, majd mindketten leültek!

-Mi lenne ilyen fontos doktor úr? –kérdezte Gil aggódva.

-Nos Mr. Grissom. Tudnia kell, hogy a műtét remekül sikerült. Ms. Sidle hamarosan teljesen rendbe fog jönni, de egy hétig bent kell tartanunk a megfigyelések miatt.

-A bent maradás miatt Sara, hogy is mondjam nem lesz túl boldog.

-Attól, amit most mondok Mr. Grissom biztos, hogy a kolléganője fel fog vidulni!

-És mi lenne az? –érdeklődött Griss.

-Nos –kezdte az orvos-, úgy gondolom, hogy erről Önnek, mint Ms. Sidle főnökének feltétlenül tudnia kell! Ugyanis Ms. Sidle egyhónapos terhes.

Grissom körül megállt az élet. Nem akart hinni a fülének!

-Mr. Grissom? –ébresztette ki gondolataiból az orvos.

-Khm… Tájékoztatni fogom erről Sara-t, és csak irodai munkát fog kapni a baba érdekében.

-Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott! –mondta az orvos és felállt- És kérem, említse meg Neki, hogy lánya lesz.

-Természetesen… És mikor ébresztik fel? –kérdezte Gil, majd Ő is felállt, és elindultak kifelé.

-Talán 1-2 óra múlva. Utána egy ember bemehet hozzá.

-Köszönöm doktor úr.

Elköszöntek, majd Grissom visszatért a csapathoz, akik továbbra is aggódva figyelték Sara-t. Catherine észrevette Gil-t.

-Héj Gil! Mit mondott a doki?

-A műtét jól sikerült, de még egy hétig bent tartják.

-Ugyan már Gil! Szinte ki van írva a homlokodra, hogy mást is mondott!

-Az már csak Sara-ra tartozik! –mondta Griss, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Ekkor néhány nővér jelent meg egy hatalmas géppel. Cathy és a többiek is felismerték.

-Minek ide ultrahang-gép? –kérdezte Greg első felindulásból. Ekkor Catherine rájött a titok nyitjára.

-Te jó ég Gil! Ez most komoly?

-Igen az!

Ebben a pillanatban a többiek is rájöttek. Közben bent már előkészítették a gépet. A műszert Sara hasára tették, a gép képernyőjén pedig megjelent a csöppség. Warrick félrehúzta Catherine-t.

-Talán mégis láttad Őket csókolózni! –mondta halkan Rick.

-Ugye megmondtam! A baba méretéből kiindulva kb. 2 hónapos lehet.

-Akkor volt az a szörnyű vonatkatasztrófa. És olyan sietősen távoztak!

-Igen, de én azt hittem, hogy Sara rosszul lett és azért!

-Ezek szerint nem!

Visszafordultak a többiekhez.

-Mikor ébresztik fel? –kérdezte Nick.

-1-2 óra múlva.

-Bocsi, de Nekem vissza kell mennem a laborba, mert Ecklie leszedi a fejemet, hogyha nem csinálom meg amit kért!

-Rendben Greg! Menj csak! Értesítelek, ha bármi történne! –mondta Grissom. Greg elbúcsúzott, és visszament a laborba. Ecklie azonnal kérdőre vonta, hogy merre járt ennyi ideig.

-Hol volt ennyi ideig Sanders?

-Nézd Conrad, Sara-ra rálőttek és mindenki bement hozzá a kórházba, de most visszajöttem.

-Még jó hogy nem éjszakázott ott. –mondta gúnyosan Ecklie. A seriff pont akkor sétált el mellettük amikor Greg magyarázott. Megtorpant.

-Mit mondott Mr. Sanders? Hol van Ms. Sidle?

-A Desert Palm kórházban, mert rálőttek a helyszínen.

-Állapota?

-Túl van az életveszélyen.

-Melyik osztályon fekszik? –érdeklődött a férfi. Ecklie ezt megunva elindult végig a folyosón, otthagyva Őket.

-Az intenzív osztályon, uram!

-Rendben, köszönöm a tájékoztatást. És most menjen dolgozni Mr. Sanders.

-Értettem, uram! –mondta Greg, majd átment a laborba…

… Eközben a kórházban. Megérkezett Brass is, sőt Sophia is előkerült Grissom legnagyobb meglepetésére.

-Hogy van Sara? –kérdezte Brass.

-A körülményekhez képest jól! –válaszolt Cathy Gil arcát látva.

-Szegény Sara! –kezdte Sophia. Grissom gyorsan átment a másik folyosóra a kávéautomatához, hogy ne kelljen tovább hallgatnia a megjegyzés sorozatot. Catherine követte.

-Hogy vagy? –kérdezte Cathy.

-Ahogyan bárki is lehet ilyenkor! –válaszolt durván Griss.

-Bocsi!

-Nincs semmi baj, különben is én kérek bocsánatot! –magyarázkodott Gil előbbi kirohanásáért. Catherine megrázta a fejét, és kezét Grissom vállára tette.

-Nehéz lehet most Neked!

-De még mennyire! –sóhajtott fel Griss.

-Próbálj meg megnyugodni, Sara erős, fel fog épülni. –bíztatta Catherine.

-Tudom!

-Helyes! Tarts ki! –mondta Cathy, majd visszament a többiekhez. Grissom pénzt dobott be az automatába, és benyomta a cappucino gombot. A gép elkészítette az italt, amit a férfi azonnal meg is ivott. Visszament a többiekhez. 1,5 óra telt el. Mindenki nyugtalan volt, szerettek volna beszélni Sara-val, megkérdezni, hogy van. De jól tudták, hogy először Grissom-nak kell bemennie hozzá. Legalábbis Catherine és Warrick meggyőzte erről Nick-et. Ekkor megjött az orvos, és kikapcsolta az altató gépet, majd egy infúziót kötött be Sara-nak aki kezdett lassan magához térni. Rosszul érezte magát, de szerette volna tudni, hogy mi történt. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és ugyan homályosan látott, de az alakok közül először szerelmét ismerte fel. Halványan elmosolyodott. Gil pont Catherine-nel beszélgetett, amikor Cathy megpillantotta Sara mosolyát, ami erősen Griss-re irányult.

-Nézd csak Gil! Valaki mosolyog! –mondta Cathy, majd Sara felé mutatott.

-Tessék? –kérdezte Grissom, miközben megfordult. Ekkor vette észre amiről kolléganője beszélt. Ebben a pillanatban jött ki az orvos, és jelezte, hogy most egy valaki bemehet hozzá. Warrick megveregette főnöke vállát.

-Menj be hozzá! –tette hozzá. Grissom nem késlekedett. Benyitott a tengerkék fényben úszó szobába. Leült Sara mellé, és megfogta a kezét.

-Szia! –mosolygott teljes erejével Sara.

-Hogy vagy kicsim? –kérdezte Griss aggódva.

-Egész jól, de elmondanád, hogy mégis mi történt?

-Rádlőttek, és a műtét során rábukkantak valakire.

-Drágám, nem egészen értem, hogy mit szeretnél ezzel mondani!

Gil nem válaszolt csak mosolygott. Sara oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy jobban lássa szerelmét, amikor meglátta az ultrahang gépet, és a képernyőn a mozgó kisbabát. Szemeiből néhány könnycsepp csordult ki, ami végig folyt volna az arcán, ha Gil nem törli le őket.

-Biztos, hogy nem álmodom?

-Ezt csak Te tudhatod, de szerintem nem álom!

Sara éppen kérdésre nyitotta a száját, de Grissom megelőzte.

-Kislány lesz.

Sara nem jutott szóhoz.

-Nem tudom elhinni! –mondta végül Sara.

-Én se tudtam, amikor az orvos mondta azonnal földbegyökerezett a lábam!

-Szerettem volna látni az arcodat drágám! –mosolygott Sara.

Eközben kint az üvegfalon túl a többiek azt figyelték, hogy mi történik. Nick csak bámult, viszont Catherine és Warrick próbáltak szájról olvasni több-kevesebb sikerrel… Pár perc után Cathy végre elkapott egy mondatot Sara-tól, aminek a végén a „szívem" szó hangzott el. A nő tátott szájjal meredt maga elé. Ekkor Rick is elcsípett egy mondatot Grissom-tól. Ő is elámult amiért Griss „kedvesem"-nek szólította Sara-t.

-Ezt nem hiszem el! Hogy tudták ennyi ideig titokban tartani? –kérdezte Warrick.

-Mit?! –kérdezte értetlenül Nick.

-A szerelmüket! –válaszolt Catherine. Nick nem iagzán értette, hogy miről is van szó, de két kollégája jól tudta. Grissom még másnap megkérte Sara kezét, és ahogy leendő felesége felépült, megtartották az esküvőt!

A további életükre is hamarosan fény derül az „Új élet" című következő történetemből!

Írta: Sandle2007. 03. 07.


End file.
